


Drunk Confessions = Sober Thoughts

by galacticspaceangel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Fetus Calum, Fluff, M/M, also when they speak it looks like theyre stuttering but theyre supposed to be drunk, and probably the last bc im shit at writing, ashton isnt in this story, fetus luke, fetus michael, malum, michael and calums parents are mentioned at the end, the story is set in 2011 (pre 5sos), theyre drunk i guess, this is basically drunk fluff??, this is my first work on here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticspaceangel/pseuds/galacticspaceangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mike, what if your parents find out?” Calum whined, shutting the door of the tree-house. “Doesn’t your dad keep a lock on the beer fridge?” Michael grabbed a few of the drinks, handing them to Calum and Luke and keeping one for himself. “There’s no need to lock it, no one except my dad drinks this shit anyway.” Michael explained, turning to the small CD player behind him and putting on a CD, settling down on a beanbag. </p><p>Or the one where Michael, Calum and Luke get drunk inside Michael’s childhood treehouse and one thing leads to another, Luke passes out and a drunk make out session ensues.</p><p>((Please take note that i do not condone underage drinking))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Confessions = Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is roughly based off of a story Luke told in an interview where he told the story of the first time he got drunk with Michael and calum in Michael’s backyard. Ive been wanting to write this for a while now, but i never got around to it. anyway enjoy!

The dim light switches on inside the treehouse. Michael sets the drinks down on the floor, making room for calum and Luke to get themselves comfortable. “Mike, what if your parents find out?” Calum whined, shutting the door of the treehouse. “Doesn’t your dad keep a lock on the beer fridge?” Michael grabbed a few of the drinks, handing them out to calum and Luke and keeping one for himself. “There’s no need to lock it, no one except my dad drinks this shit anyway.” Michael explained, turning to the small cd player behind him and putting on a CD, settling down on a beanbag. Calum opens his drink, looking inside the can. The drink was a dark brown colour and looked like cola. “This tastes like cough syrup, how does your dad drink this shit?” Luke gagged, sticking his tongue out. “Hey! It’s the only thing I could get my hands on, be grateful I even invited you” Michael retorted, taking another mouthful of his drink. 

Thirty minutes later and the effects of the alcohol start to set in. The three boys feel warm and everything feels fuzzy. The small cracks from the lantern hanging from the ceiling gives everything a warm glittery glow. The three boys are all laughing and dancing along to the music surrounding them. Calum sits down again and grabs his drink. He still hasn’t got used to the taste, but he loves the warm, airy feeling he’s in right now.  
An hour later and Michaels now laying on the floor, eyes closed and giggling about something. Calum gets up and lays down next to him. “what’re you laughing attt??” calum mumbles, petting Michael’s soft brown fringe. “Luke is a-a lightweight” Michael points to the blond-headed boy loudly singing along to the music coming from the cd player. Luke gets out of his beanbag to grab what is now his second drink; stumbling and giggling in the process. “l-Luke, I think you-you’ve had enough” Michael slurs, getting up from the floor, grabbing Luke and setting him down on the beanbag, “f-fuck off, I’m ffffine” Luke drunkenly stuttered, pushing Michael off of him and getting up again. “i-im totallyyyy fine! S-see look at meee, not d-drunk at all!” Luke slurred. “I-I just need to lieeee d-d-own for a bit” he says, sliding down to the floor and staring at the ceiling.

It’s now 1 am and Luke passed out three hours ago. Calum sinks down into the beanbag, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to keep warm. Michael got up out of his bean bag and crawled over to calum. “m’colllllld, i-im gonna c-cuddddle you” he slurred into Calum’s ear. “that w-would be nice” calum hummed, wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist. They stayed like this, Calum sitting cross legged in his beanbag and Michael in his lap, for around an hour, listening to each others breathing and the sound of the trees whistling outside. “calum, ha-have you ever kissssssed anyone?” Michael began, running his hand up and down Calum’s skinny bicep. Calum blushed. He’s never kissed anyone, well, except for that one girl in year 2. She kicked him in the shin straight afterwards, so it probably doesn’t count, right? “no, nnnnot really” calum whispered, brushing the hair out of Michael’s eyes. “can I kiss you then?” Michael breathed, intertwining his hands with Calum’s. “yeah, I’d L-L-Like that” calum slurred, Michael softly pecking Calum’s lips with his own. Calum hummed, reaching up to run his fingers through Michael’s hair. Calum slowly made his way down to Michaels neck, forming a small yet obvious hickey. Michael pulled Calum’s head up and kissed him again, licking Calum’s bottom lip. After 5 minutes of kissing, they pulled apart. Michael rested his head on Calum’s shoulder, catching his breath. “I like k-kissing you.” Michael whispered, reaching up to stroke Calum’s hair “I reaaaallllly lovvvvvve youuuu” Michael muttered, starting to fall asleep. “I-I love you too” calum smiled, closing his eyes.

“Michael! Wake up! Your parents are back!” Luke yelled, shaking Michael’s shoulder. “Luke, what the fuck quiet down, I’ve got the biggest headache” Michael groaned, sitting up on the bean bag. “and what the fuck is that on your neck?” Luke asked, brushing his fingers across the purple spot on Michaels neck. “I don’t fucking know, where the fucks calum?” Michael muttered, getting up and heading towards the door. He climbed down the ladder and stumbled towards the house, covering his eyes as the morning sun peeked over the top of the house.

“Michael Gordon Clifford! Have you been in my beer fridge!?” Michaels dad yelled from the garage. “oh shit, you’re fucking screwed mate” calum said, coming out from behind the treehouse, wiping his mouth. Michaels dad walked onto the patio, arms crossed, enraged at his son. “do you know how old you are Michael?” Daryl asked, glaring at Michael. “Daryl, what’s going on? Its 7am, let the boy live- Michael what the fuck is that on your neck?” Karen roared, walking up to Michael and looking at his neck. “Karen, let me deal with this” Michaels dad argued, taking Karen’s hand and walking her back inside. “DARYL, HES ONLY 15! HE BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK HES DOING!” Karen yelled from behind the glass door. “Michael, I swear to god you’re grounded for the next month!”  
Calum and Michael sat in Michaels Lounge room, waiting for Calum’s parents to pick him up. Luke Jumped over the fence and ditched them after Michael’s dad came out. Jerk. “so, um about last night...” calum shuffled, twiddling his thumbs. “um- yeah, that-that was nice.” Michael stammered, looking out the window. Calum felt disappointed. Calum didn’t remember much of last night, only that Michael told Calum he loved him and Luke is a lightweight. “Calum, your mothers here.” Karen poked her head through the front door, holding Calum’s bag. 

“so, I’ll see you Monday then yeah?” Calum said, patting Michael’s shoulder. “yeah, maybe, maybe not” Michael hummed, still staring out the window. Calum sighed, walking out the door and heading towards the car, Karen following. Joy got out of the car, Giving Michael’s mum a hug. “Karen! So lovely to see you!” Calum knew they would be a while, so he grabbed his bag and leaned against the car. Calum leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. Only then did he realise how much of a migraine he had.  
After around 20 minutes, joy got in the car. Calum was about to open the door when Michael came running down the driveway. “CALUM WAIT” Michael screamed, blocking calum from getting in the car. “Michael what do you wa- “Michael wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck and kissed him. Calum dropped his bag and kissed him back. They pulled apart after Calum’s mum honked the horn. “you can suck each others faces off on Monday! Hurry up and get in the car!” Joy yelled, honking the horn again. “Michael, I thought you forgot about last night? Calum questioned, Picking his bag up again. “nah, I remembered the hickey and- “

“MICHAEL! GET THE FUCK BACK INSIDE THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!” Daryl boomed from the front door. “oh shit, okay I gotta go but take this- “Michael reached into his pocket and grabbed out a small note.”-and read this on the way home” Michael shoved the note into Calum’s chest and ran back up the driveway. “call me tomorrow night!” calum yelled from inside the car. As Calum’s mum drove off, Michael said something, but it was inaudible. Calum grabbed picked up the note that was lying in his lap and opened it and it read:

“drunk confessions = sober thoughts”

Calum had the biggest grin on his face the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check me out at glowymichael on tumblr! <3


End file.
